ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Francesca
Francesca Andreani-Witebska (Anna Iberszer) - postać drugoplanowa serialu Ranczo, włoska policjantka, praktykantka w ramach wymiany unijnej,a następnie strażniczka gminna. Francesca jest odważna i bezkompromisowa, gotowa natychmiast zainterweniować w przypadku jakichkolwiek zamieszek. Jednocześnie jest wrażliwa i ma artystyczną duszę, kocha muzykę, literaturę i taniec - przez to bardzo spodobał jej się Witebski. Jest też bardzo religijna. Przed akcją serialu Francesca urodziła się we włoskiej rodzinie na Kalabrii. Jest jedyną córką swoich rodziców i ukochaną wnuczką swojego dziadka. We Włoszech zdobyła wykształcenie policyjne. Była zaręczona z mafiozem Vito, z którym rozstała się, gdy wyszło na jaw, że zajmuje się przestępczością. Sam Włoch trafił do więzienia, a policjantka wyjechała dzięki programowi unijnemu na staż do Polski. Seria 1-4 Postać nie występuje. Seria 5 Przyjeżdża do Wilkowyj wraz z kolegą Tonim. Zakochuje się w Witebskim. Imponuje jej to, że jest on artystą. Porozumiewają się za pomocą słownika. Francesca zdradza mu swoje plany matrymonialne. Planuje wybrać imiona dla dzieci. Zaskoczony Witebski chowa się przed nią. Wkrótce kończy się pobyt Włoszki w Wilkowyjach. Odjeżdża ze łzami w oczach. Wtedy do polonisty dociera, że popełnił wielki życiowy błąd, pozwalając jej wyjechać. Kusy nie może patrzeć na załamanego Tomka i zdobywa numer do Franceski. Francesca dzwoni do Tomka. Podekscytowany Witebski, postanawia zapisać się na kurs włoskiego do Solejukowej. W ostatnim odcinku 5. serii, Francesca przyjeżdża wraz z rodziną do Wilkowyj, gdzie odbywa się przyjęcie zaręczynowe jej i Tomka. Seria 6 thumb Przychodzi do pani wójt - Lucy, z prośbą o zatrudnienie w policji. Niestety, z uwagi na brak obywatelstwa, nie jest to możliwe, a dopóki nie weźmie ślubu z Tomkiem, nie może go dostać. Wójt w zamian daje jej zatrudnienie w nowo powstałej, tymczasowo jednoosobowej, straży gminnej, a policjant Stasiek staje się jej przełożonym. Francesca dostaje telefon z Włoch. Okazuje się, że jej były narzeczony wyszedł z więzienia i jest w drodze do Wilkowyj. Z pomocą Solejukowej, Francesca przekonuje posterunkowego Staśka, aby na czas przyjazdu jej byłego narzeczonego nie chodził w mundurze i nie jeździł radiowozem, ponieważ Vito nienawidzi policjantów. Francesca chce się ukryć przed przyjazdem byłego chłopaka. W tej sprawie razem z Tomkiem udaje się do dworku. Lucy i Kusy zgadzają się ukryć parę zakochanych. Miejscem ukrycia policjantki i polonisty jest kanciapa Kusego. Po namyśle Witebski postanawia udać się do knajpy "U Japycza" i porozmawiać z byłym narzeczonym Franceski. Kobieta interweniuje z bronią w ręku, lecz okazuje się, że jej interwencja nie jest już potrzebna, ponieważ w rolę mediatora wciela się niezastąpiona Solejukowa. Właścicielki domu weselnego postanawiają zatrudnić Francescę jako ochronę na weselach. Na jednym z wesel, Włoszka prezentuje swoje umiejętności taneczne. Kiedy przed Urzędem Gminy wybucha protest przeciwko Lucy, Francesca razem ze Staśkiem pilnuje porządku. Bierze też udział w pikiecie kobiet, które stanęły w obronie pani Wójt przed mężczyznami, strajkującymi pod urzędem gminy. Seria 7 thumb Francesca zachodzi w ciążę. Po raz pierwszy w tej serii spotykamy ją w dworku Lucy, gdzie trafia, szukając swojego narzeczonego, Tomka. Monika, dla której Witebski jest człowiekiem wielkiego formatu, nazywa to "zaawansowanym narzeczeństwem" sugerując, że Włoszka zaszła z nim w ciążę, żeby go przy sobie zatrzymać. Gdy Monika, zafascynowana Witebskim, chce również o nim nakręcić videoart i go całuje, Francesca jak gdyby nigdy nic, prosi ją na słówko, pod pozorem jakiegoś pytania i "dziewczynowej sprawy". Grozi jej jednak z pistoletem w sypialni Lucy i zakazuje zbliżania się do Witebskiego na co najmniej 3 metry. Wszystko to widzi Lucy, rozmawiająca z Czerepachem, jednak Francesca później tłumaczy jej że "rodzina jest ważniejsza od przepisu" i może jej pożyczyć swój pistolet. Włoszka decyduje się urodzić w swojej ojczyźnie, dlatego razem ze swoim narzeczonym wyjeżdżają z Wilkowyj na kilka miesięcy. Francesca zaprasza Lucy do Włoch ,jak tylko urodzi. Seria 8 Po narodzinach dziecka, razem z Tomaszem, wracają do Wilkowyj. Podczas spotkania z przyjaciółmi wychodzi na jaw, że Francesca zamierza w Polsce ukończyć policyjną szkołę oficerską, przez co wprowadza w zakłopotanie Staśka. Jak się jednak później okazuje Francesca może podjąć naukę w polskiej szkole policyjnej nie wcześniej, niż za cztery lata. Razem z wikarymi poszukuje domniemanych ciał Hadziuka i Solejuka. Podczas patrolu Francesca widzi mężczyznę, który siłą usiłuje wydrzeć swojej żonie 10 złotych. W obronie kobiety obezwładnia go i skuwa kajdankami. To zdarzenie nasuwa jej pomysł zorganizowania dla miejscowych kobiet kursu samoobrony Krav Maga, udaje się więc do urzędu, aby prosić Lucy o zgodę i pomoc w jego przeprowadzeniu. Seria 9 Na prośbę Wioletki wytrenowuje Staśka przed egzaminem sprawnościowym na studiach w Szczytnie. Jednak po ćwiczeniach stwierdza przy żonie policjanta, że niezbyt dobrze mu szło. Na szczęście okazuje się, że jej dowódca nie musi zdawać egzaminu. Gdy przyjeżdża nowy policjant Wojtek, pani wójt prosi ją o zapoznanie go ze wsią i ludźmi. Kiedy na prośbę Kusego, Tomek sprawdza zdolności literackie ukochanego Kingi, zauważa,że tekst jest bardzo dobry. Przychodzi więc do knajpy i upija się. Zauważają to Francesca i nowy posterunkowy, przypadkowo przychodząc do restauracji, aby pokazać Wojtkowi to miejsce oraz żonę jego poprzednika, Staśka. Tomek zdradza swojej żonie, że to wina Kusego. Francesca natychmiast interweniuje i z pomocą Kusego pomaga dojść profesorowi do dworku. Później Witebski z Kusym oraz z autorem rozwiązują sprawę. Po awarii prądu w studiu podczas debaty domyśla się za to wszystko jest odpowiedzialny Więcławski,który zrobił to z miłości do żony. Razem z posterunkowym rozmawia z nim. Cytaty * "Santa Madonna!" - nawykowy okrzyk Franceski * "Dzjefszynka szi klopszik? Imie jake." - do Witebskiego *'"Nie jestem pewienna, szi prawidłolowo rozmawiał. Jestem... strażnica!"' - do proboszcza *'"To co? Pochowacie nas?"' - do Lucy i Kusego *'"Ty zdziro, ty chcesz wypadek z pistolet teraz?(...) Samo strzeli."' - do Moniki, gdy ta zainteresowała się Tomkiem *'"Życie jest dużo ważniejsze od przepisu."' - do Lucy *Francesca:"Amore, ty więcej wina trzebujesz picia." Witebski:"Naturalnie kochanie, jak sobie życzysz." Francesca:"Ale rozumiesz, że jak ty, z inna kobieta zdrada, to trup, ty i ona." Witebski:"Czyli... dwa trupy?"(...) Francesca:"Va bene, prosza cia, ty pamiętaj, bo to by byla dla mnie terrible tradżedia cię zabić." Witebski: "No, mnie też by było przykro.". *'"Lucy zamieszka, zamieszka we wieś jest, kobiety Czerepach zabiły!"' - do Lucy i Kusego *Wioletka: "Jak ty pójdziesz do Szczytna, to ty zostaniesz jego dowódcą. To jest dla niego straszny obciach!" Francesca: "Ciopciać? Co jest opciacia?" *'Taka radiowoza, to tylko w Wilkowyjach"' - gdy ks. Maciej podwoził ją na ramie roweru *'On nawet jej zabić mógł, a ona jemu! Grande amore tak ma!' - do Kingi o uczuciu łączącym Klaudię i Fabiana. Cytaty o Francesce *'"Policjantka taka, że ręce same do kajdanków wyciągają się."' - Pietrek *'"Jakby tak ta Francesca człowieka spałowała, a Jagna leczyła. O Jezu!"' - Solejuk Ciekawostki Ma stopień Zastępcy Kierownika w Straży Gminnej który jest równy Podkomisarzowi Policji, a mimo to Stasiek jest jej dowódcą.(potwierdzone zdjęciami w mundurze) Zobacz też Postacie *Tomasz Witebski *Toni *Stanisław Kotecki *Vito *Wojciech Ostecki Inne *Włochy *Posterunek Policji Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Obcokrajowcy Kategoria:Postacie z wykształceniem średnim